Ankles and a Touch of the Fingertips
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Blaine doesn't wear socks.  Why is this?  An answer to the question we've all had.  One shot. Written for fun.


AN: Another one shot! Tumblrs been talking bout how Blaine doesn't wear socks. Here's my take on it. Also a bit of Blaine having shaved his legs thing from the dodgeball scene. If you're a part of Tumblr you probably understand, if not, just accept it. I don't own Glee. If I did there would be nothing but Klaine.

It was common knowledge that Blaine didn't wear socks. No one really knew why, but they put it down to just his style of dress. Rachel had her animal sweaters, Mr. Schue had his vests, and Blaine had no socks. This was just how Blaine dressed now that he didn't have to wear his Dalton uniform. Kurt didn't seem to mind and he would have for sure made his boyfriend dress in something more pleasing to his fashion sense if it bothered him. In fact Kurt didn't mind at all. He liked the fact that Blaine didn't wear socks. He hadn't said it out right, but Blaine still knew.

Over the summer they had been able to hang out a lot. While Kurt did tend to wear more clothes and layers due to his pale skin Blaine walked around barefoot and in shorts all the time. It had been while they were sitting outside reading one afternoon that Blaine had realized Kurt liked his ankles. Blaine was lying in the sun, his feet on Kurt's lap, his hot pink sunnies helping to reduce the glare on the pages of his book. Kurt was leaning against a tree in the shade. He had an issue of vogue open and was slowly turning the pages. Blaine didn't really notice at first but soon became aware of a light tickling sensation on his ankles. He paused in his reading and looked up from his book at his feet to see what was causing it. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he found Kurt slowly tracing his fingers up and down his ankles, still looking at his magazine, like he didn't even realize what he was doing. Blaine smiled and went back to reading. It felt nice. He was afraid if he mentioned something Kurt would stop. They had slowly been getting a bit more intimate in their relationship; Blaine hoped this was another step forward.

Blaine used this knowledge to his advantage. He was lucky to not have much leg hair on his calves. He actually preferred shaving his legs. He liked when they were smooth, and apparently Kurt did too. He made it a bit of a habit to rest his feet on Kurt's lap when they were just hanging out together. Kurt would undoubtedly end up slowly tracing his ankles, up and down the smooth skin, half way up his calf, then back down to his ankle bone. Blaine wouldn't deny it turned him on just a bit. He didn't know if Kurt realized this or not. He made sure not to make it obvious. He wanted Kurt to be comfortable in their relationship so he was comfortable.

Blaine kept up the tradition of not wearing socks when he transferred to McKinley. There were fewer opportunities for him to put his feet in Kurt's lap, but he caught Kurt staring at his ankles from time to time, so it was worth it.

One day before Glee they were there early and the only people in the room. Blaine took the advantage and put his feet on Kurt's lap. Kurt just raised an eyebrow and went back to watching youtube videos on his phone. Sure enough after a few minutes Kurt started to gently stroke up and down Blaine's ankle till the edge of his pants, his hand drifted back down and then back up and _under_ the cuff of Blaine's pants. Blaine's breathing hitched a bit and he opened his mouth to say something when Santana walked in.

"Yea Kurt! Get some!" she said.

Kurt looked where his hand was and snatched it back to his chest before pushing Blaine's feet roughly off his lap. Blaine caught himself before he fell onto the floor and sat up in his chair properly. "Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt just shook his head, his face red. Blaine wanted to talk about things, but then the rest of Glee club came in. He stayed silent and just gently reached over and rubbed Kurt's leg once in reassurance before they started rehearsal.

"Kurt, about earlier," Blaine started to say as he followed Kurt out to his Navigator.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt said opening his door.

"No listen, hey." Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him from climbing up into his car. "It's okay. I liked what you were doing earlier."

Kurt stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "I'll meet you at your house in 20 minutes." he said knowing he wasn't going to get out of this conversation.

Blaine smiled before giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek and going to his own car to drive home.

"So, ankles." Blaine said.

"Ankles," Kurt nodded.

They were sitting cross legged across from each other on Blaine's bed. "Did you notice that you've been tracing them?"

"Not at first. I did it unconsciously at first and then once I realized I had been doing it I saw you didn't mind me doing it, so I just kept doing it. It's weird I know." Kurt said ducking his head.

"No, it's not weird. It's awesome. Kurt, I like when you do it, like I said before. I may or may not have been making sure it happened in fact." Blaine admitted.

"Really? How?" Kurt asked tilting his head.

Blaine stared at him for a minute, thinking how he looked like a curious kitten. "Well during the summer it was easy. I could just put my feet in your lap whenever we were hanging out. The weather was warm enough for shorts too and no shoes. Since I've started going to McKinley I haven't been wearing socks. I've also made sure to wear pants that aren't full length."

Kurt nodded his head. He had taken that to be Blaine's style and hadn't complained. Now however, he knew it was for him. Kurt smiled a bit at that. "You were willing to dress that way, for me?" Kurt asked.

"Yea! I mean it was for me too, like I said I like when you play with my ankles." Blaine winked. "But you kept doing it so I figured you liked it too. Do you?"

Kurt hesitated then nodded shyly. "You know I don't know much about sex, and prefer 'a touch of the fingertips' ankles are like that."

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. "You lost me."

"If you follow the history of fashion at one point woman were not allowed to show their ankles. Then at some point they started to show them off. To men it was the sexiest thing every. Ankles were sexy and seeing them was something awesome." Kurt explained. "I'm not saying that you're a woman, but showing your ankles, it's very daring and sexy."

Blaine smiled. "Well in that case, I'll continue to show my ankles and not wear socks. I like to think I'm a bit daring."

"If you continue to not wear socks all throughout winter you will be." Kurt offered.

"You know, you could be daring with me, and show a bit of ankle." Blaine said slowly moving his hand up Kurt's pant leg.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet." Kurt said putting his hand on top of Blaine's and stopping it. He gave it a small squeeze as an apology.

"That's okay. I'll wait till you are." Blaine smiled at Kurt who smiled back and then leaned in and gave him a soft lingering kiss.

Waiting paid off. A few months later Blaine got to see Kurt's ankles and more. He loved their first time together, it was wonderful, and magical, and everything it was supposed to be. One of the things he loved most though was feeling Kurt trace all the way up his legs. Kurt had slowly traced his way up from his ankle to the edge of his boxer briefs and then back down, just a touch of the fingertips. Ankles and a touch of the fingertips was all Blaine needed with Kurt.


End file.
